


Two winters.

by awesomissima



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Murderers, Nonsense, One Shot, cryptic, hermetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomissima/pseuds/awesomissima
Summary: Tell his mother he won't be coming back.





	Two winters.

They call him ‘ the murdered raven’ but his name was Noah Czerny   
And that was a cold land,  _ she _ should have not let her heart freeze.   
He would like to walk with her, so much, to protect her from the evil, to close her exhausted eyes.   
But she had to leave his side, turn away from him.

And she didn’t know he was always beside her, caressing her skin, grazing a thumb over her lips, recalling a kiss that no longer existed in her memory.

Wishing her heart could hold her memory, be his home, one day.

Prisoner of the time, he would have never ceased to drift in the same loops.

His mother had told him: “You shouldn't play with him in the wood.”   
The wood was dark, the grass already green.

There he came with a skateboard.

But the wood was dark the grass already tall.

_ Tell his mother he won’t be coming back. _   
The assassin whispered on his mouth and then kissed him.   
He offered him a solution.   
_ Tell his mother he won’t be coming back. _

He woke up under the oak tree: the assassin had fled.   
He looked at himself in the pond: the assassin had already washed.   
_ Tell his mother he won’t be coming back. _   
Because Noah had fallen into his trap.

And now, he knew some angels are twisted like glitches.

And now, there he was, once again next to Blue, running his finger through her hair.   
That time she looked like she was sensing something, surely not him.   
She brushed her hand over her own head, just next to Noah’s fingers.

She seemed to understand.

She laughed.

Then cried.

_ Tell Blue he won’t be coming back. _ __   
__   
In his coming and her going: two winters.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE IN THE TAGS, THIS FIC WAS CRYPTIC AND NONSENSE, JUST SAYIN'.  
Fine, i have to thank, _ as usual _ my beta, Cristina.  
And i want to thank everyone that will read this delusional piece of MAH.  
And, previously, anybody will comment!
> 
> HASTA LA VISTA.


End file.
